Shuichi's Interesting Life
by clo-eli
Summary: After the war, Shuichi had changed his name and went to a normal high school. He later made the band Bad Luck and we know what happened after that. However, the past seems to be coming back and Shuichi won't be able to avoid his previous life anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi's Interesting Life

Summary: After the war, Shuichi had changed his name and went to a normal high school. He later made the band Bad Luck and we know what happened after that. However, the past seems to be coming back and Shuichi won't be able to avoid his previous life anymore.

I do not own Gravitation, nor do I own Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective creators and their companies.

Shuichi could honestly say that he enjoyed the life he had right now. Sure he missed his friends dearly, especially after all the experiences they had faced together during the war, but he thought it was best for him to leave. There was no place for him in times of peace, and his friends had someone else there to care of them. At first they all had trouble adjusting to the new peaceful atmosphere, but slowly everyone else had adjusted in their own way. He didn't want to interfere with the others' new lives, so he used his talents and left.

The first thing he did was to make his new identity, Shuichi Shindo, which also included a full background, and what happened to his parents for him to be an orphan in his teens. Luckily for him, the war had caused a lot damage to important buildings where he could have been found out. After that was done, he distanced himself from all of his friends, this was done slowly so that the others would not notice. He knew that if he did not find a way to permanently sever the ties, then his friends would surely look for him. He faked his own death, and made sure that he had supposedly died in an explosion with him taking his own life voluntarily. He wrote a letter to his friends, his final farewell to them. When all of this was done, he constantly prayed to any deity that would listen that Quatre did not use his Space Heart to find him.

Weeks after he had made his new life, he was still paranoid of being discovered, but he started to open up a bit more. He had enrolled himself in a local high school, and found life to be a bit more than what he thought his would be. He was allowed to be himself and not be punished by anyone, especially not Doctor J. Contrary to popular belief, he did know how to be sociable, he was normally a very hyper child, similar to Duo. During his training and in the war, he hid that side completely, and was sometimes envious of Duo. Now without any pressure of having to fit a certain role, he enjoyed his new found freedom and made friends very easily. He made another best friend, Hiroshi Nakano, who Shuichi enjoyed calling him Hiro. Hiro was the one that introduced him to music, and got him hooked to Nittle Grasper. Ryuichi Sakuma was now his top idol, and he wanted to become a singer like him, and when his competitive side started showing, he started to want to become better than him. That was how Bad Luck was formed.

He could honestly say, he was absolutely scared of Touma Seguchi when he first met him. His first reaction was that Quatre found him and was going to be pissed. After quickly relaxing, he found differences between the two and that his worst fears hadn't come true, yet. He resisted the urge to use his computer skills and do background research on him. When he made his new life as Shuichi, he a promise to himself to not use any of his skills unless it was extremely necessary. There were only a few times that he showed his true skills, but he used it in a completely goofy manner to make himself seem less threatening than he usually was. He didn't defend himself from ASK's attack and rape, he felt that he deserved punishment for everything he did. He did, however, use his skill to track down Yuki.

He regretted very little of his new life and the decisions he made, though most of his regrets stemmed from his past life. The one thing he did not regret, nor did he have any intention of loosing was Eiri Uesugi, also known as Yuki. At first, Shuichi didn't know what he wanted from the relationship, all he knew was that Yuki made him feel better. Whenever he slept with or at least in the vicinity of Yuki, he had no nightmares. Shuichi saw past all of his masks, he did have plenty of experiences with masks, and found that he liked Yuki very well, though he also liked not having nightmares everyday. He did act very desperate when it came to Yuki, and found that Yuki did care for him as well. Soon the relationship developed to where it was now. Both were practically married to each other, and everyone else accepted that they needed each other, some were more reluctant to accept than others.

And thus, the actual story begins, Shuichi had felt the need to tell Yuki more about his past. He had gotten the urge several times before, but his need for Yuki and his doubts of how it would end kept him from telling him. Shuichi would not have been able to survive and bounce back if Yuki had reacted negatively to Shuichi's past, which kept him from ever mentioning the war. He liked his peaceful sleep, thank you very much. But now, he had a bit more courage to go through with it completely. Yuki had finished the book he was working on a few days ago, which meant that there was little chance of Yuki already being in a bad mood due to a deadline.

Shuichi stood by the entrance to the kitchen, he watched entranced as Yuki made food for them. He swayed a bit, his nervousness getting to him as he thought of a way to bring up the needed conversation. From where Yuki was making the food, he saw his lover's nervousness. He didn't speak and instead let himself be watched, waiting for Shuichi to speak his mind. After a few minutes of not Shuichi's staring, Yuki proceeded to hum while he cooked in order to not do something he would regret because his lover was taking to long. He hummed his lover's latest song, and he swayed slightly to the rhythm, he completely forgot the reason he started humming in the first place. Shuichi felt that the discussion could wait after dinner, or another day entirely.

The food was ready and Yuki was the first to snap out from his thinking. He stilled hummed and swayed, but he was once again focusing on his lover. He smirked as he noticed that he had his lover's complete attention and found his leverage on getting to know what his lover wanted to ask him before. He casually put the food on the dinner plates. The table was already set and Shuichi sat down obediently after Yuki gestured to the chair. "Like what you see?" Yuki purred into Shuichi's ear as he lowered the plates onto the table.

Shuichi's mind refused to work, he was trying really hard to answer the simple question, but his hormones and Yuki had completely affected his functioning. Instead of the answer he wanted to give, he only gave out a strained "Hn." Yuki chuckled as he knew that he was going to get what he wanted. After dinner was eaten and Shuichi washed the dishes, both of them were in the living room; the television was yet to be turned on.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Yuki calmly asked Shuichi.

Shuichi wanted to deny the question, but he thought about his need to tell Yuki. "Yuki, would you still love me even if my past isn't great?" Instead of stopping for an answer, Shuichi told him everything at once, knowing that if he stopped even once, he would not have the courage to continue what needed to be said. "In my past I did a lot of things that I regret, but what I did, I did for a good cause. I was part of the war, and I fought for what I believed in, in order for their to be peace. I killed a lot of people, some were innocents that were there at the wrong time and place. After the war was over, I changed my name and started a new life. I didn't want my past to catch up with me, which is why I didn't tell you before. Before I met you, I had nightmares constantly, but you somehow made them disappear. I didn't want to go back and I was scared of you would react to me telling you." Shuichi couldn't say anymore, he was openly crying by now and the words refused to come out.

Yuki pulled Shuichi and trapped Shuichi in his arms. Shuichi in turn curled himself in his lover's arms and let go of all the emotions he was feeling. Yuki rubbed his lover's back, occasionally softly scratching his hair, all in an effort to calm and relax the slightly younger male. He knew that the other left out a lot, but said what needed to be said between them. After a long time of crying, Shuichi was slowly calming down, his tears were slowing down in speed and frequency. Yuki lifted Shuichi's face in order to be able to see the other's eyes. Shuichi relaxed some of his anxiety after seeing that the love Yuki had for him had still not left his eyes. Yuki then leaned in some more and kissed the other's remaining tears away. "Idiot!" He murmured softly. "Do you really need to ask that after all the time we spent and all the things we went through? I love You, and while neither of us are perfect, I just want you to be you and be happy. Like you don't care about my past, I don't care about yours. But thank you for telling me."

Shuichi grinned happily at his lover and pulled Yuki into a heated kiss which caused Yuki to moan slightly. Shuichi smirked at his lovers response and the evenings previously ignored hormones made themselves known again with a vengeance. Yuki regained some of his senses and turned the tables on his lover. That night turned out to be a very steamy night. The revelation didn't change the feelings of either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuichi's Interesting Life

Thank you for the review, and for the alerts and favorites. For those that are waiting for my other stories, I wanted to get a bit more used to writing the characters again before I continued where I left off.

I do not own Gravitation, nor do I own Gundam Wing. They both belong to their respective creators and companies.

Chapter 2

After a very long and steamy night, in which the lovers had at some time ended in their bedroom, the following morning proved to be too tiring. The alarm clock tried to do its job and wake the bedroom occupants up, but it met its demise at Shuichi's strong hand. Shuichi was very tired, and he didn't want to wake up to anything short of a probable terrorist attack, assuming that he would not the considered the terrorist this time around. No occupant had awaked after the clock's demise, and Shuichi, while not being needed for a dangerous mission, did have to go to work. But no need to fear Shuichi, your fearless and ruthless manager was on his way to his charges home to bring him to work. There was an important meeting that Tohma had wanted to conduct with the members of Bad Luck and the other members of Nittle Grasper concerning a private show that was requested to him by his mother, but Shuichi's mind did not put the meeting as a higher priority to sleep.

A loud screeching of tires were heard as a vehicle made an abrupt stop. The house door slammed open and Shuichi woke up and tensed; after all the time that passed after the war, some reactions were hard to get rid of. Shuichi made sure that he appeared to be asleep, in reality he was waiting to see what the intruder's intention was before he decided on what to do next. While he waited, one of his hands reached and grabbed for a hidden gun that he had in the mattress; the other hand was snaked around Yuki's waist, ready to move him if necessary. He felt no ill intent yet, at least that was what his instincts were saying, this caused him to relax a bit more to appear a bit more believable that he was truly asleep. He was still quite alert at what was happening around him. He heard Yuki's quiet breathing and the sounds of both their heartbeats, he heard the sounds of the intruder closing the front door and walking to the living room. The intruder made no attempts to muffle the sounds he was making as he walked toward the bedroom. The intruder then opened the door to the bedroom.

K walked into the bedroom and glanced at the two occupants that were in the bed. Shuichi and Yuki were quite content on being in each other's embrace. K felt a small twitch and silently wondered what would have happened if he was one of the insane fans that had sometimes tried to make their way to the famous couple's home. He doubted that either of those two would have awakened in order to protect themselves. K was truly thankful that none of the fans ever got passed the security that he had set up. After all, it wouldn't be good if something would have happened to his charge or his charge's muse. "Wake up! We're going to be late!" K yelled extremely loud. Unfortunately for K, this had the opposite effect on Shuichi than the one he had desired. Now that the intruder was identified at K, Shuichi's hand that was on the gun moved to grab Yuki in a tighter embrace and made himself more comfortable in order to go back to sleep and ignore K's yelling. K had nothing on any of old friends when they truly tried to be loud.

K sighed in exasperation and decided to deal with Shuichi later. He went to the grabbed some of Shuichi's clothes, the meeting didn't have any need for formal clothes to be worn. He grabbed one of the usual outfits that he uses to perform, the yellow he made to not put it in the bag in case that it would be wrinkled. He tossed the rest of the outfit and put them in a bag that Shuichi usually carried with him. K didn't even bother to look what else there was in the bag, instead he went and grabbed some more casual clothes, which were shorts and another t-shirt. K wasn't sure whether or not the band was going to perform today, so he opted to take both types of outfits with him. He closed the main bag and grabbed some shoes and put them in one of the side bags. After that, he carried the bag on his left shoulder and took out another bag. This bag was the one that he usually used in order to kidnap, err, transfer his charges from one place to another without much of a fuss. K then moved to grab Shuichi and stuff him into the bag. There was a big tug of war, which consisted of Shuichi refusing to relinquish his bed. The sad part of the war was that Shuichi was very much asleep and was using his strength without releasing it. K gave up in the tug of war and watched in amazement that Yuki had yet to awaken from his slumber, or even make an attempt to move from his place.

Both Shuichi and K were sure that if a war were to have happened outside the house, or even in the next bedroom, Yuki would not even bother to wake up. Yuki loved his sleep, and very few things would let him loose it. Shuichi was one of the few things that he would wake up for, though that was only if it was an emergency and not one of his childish antics. If it was antics then Shuichi would be in serious trouble. The failed attempt at waking up either of the two sleeping people in the bed only provided more fuel to an idea that K had a long time ago. K was convinced that the group needed to go through at least some training in order to defend themselves in case something went wrong. K made a mental note to talk about his idea with Tohma.

K decided to go with Plan B. He was quite glad that he found one of Shuichi's weird habits, apparently anytime that he heard Relena Peacecraft talk, he would instantly be on alert. K played one of Relena's recent speech that he had saved in case of emergency. As soon as she started her speech, Shuichi got up and looked around in confusion. Since he had disentangled himself from Yuki as he got up, K used this chance to grab Shuichi and stuff him in the bag. "Yuki! Help me!" Shuichi screamed as he realized that K had tricked him into waking.

Yuki woke up instantly and saw the situation. K was apparently here to pick up Shuichi and take him to work. Seeing that there was no actual danger, despite Shuichi squirming in the bag, Yuki just waved goodbye as K tossed the bag that held Shuichi on his shoulder. "Traitor!" Shuichi yelled as he heard Yuki go back to sleep. Shuichi had a bad feeling, and he had no idea why. As soon as the two made it to the van, Shuichi got out of the bag. "What's the big deal?" Shuichi yelled.

"We're going to be late to the meeting. You do remember that Tohma was going to fill us in on something, don't you?" K sarcastically said to his charge. "The clothes are in your bag, I would go with the usual performing outfit. The coat's on the passenger seat here in the front." He watched as he charge looked around for the clothes through the mirror. As soon as he was completely out of the bag, he diverted his eyes in order to give Shuichi his privacy. Shuichi changed into his outfit, and was silently glad that before either of them went to sleep, both of them decided to take a bath. Shuichi finished getting ready and went to the front seat to get his coat and sit down on the front passenger seat. He used a comb that K had with him to get his hair untangled. The closer they got to work, the more Shuichi's instincts were telling him to run.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gundam Wing or Gravitation, they belong to their respective creators and companies.

Thank you for the reviews and the alerts.

Chapter 3

When K and Shuichi arrived at Tohma's office, they saw a sight that would immediately put warning bells on both of their heads. Tohma Seguchi was sitting in his desk chair like normal, the unnatural part was the fact that he had his head on both of hands and was muttering in a low tone that normal people wouldn't be able to hear. Shuichi was put more in alert as he heard what the man was muttering, which was obscenities and threats to someone, though Shuichi wasn't sure who he was threatening. Finally Tohma took notice of the latest entrance and welcomed them with a strained smile. Shuichi finally got over his shock of seeing Tohma stressed and glanced to see that the others from Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper all dressed and ready to perform; confusion was also clouding their faces, which clued Shuichi in realizing that they also didn't know what the meeting was about. With a final sigh, Tohma greeted all the people in the room. "Thank you all for coming. I'm afraid that I should first apologize for the what I'm about to ask you to do. I had originally scheduled the meeting for today to just tell you all that you will be performing a private concert together. My mother is in charge of making a small party for her younger brother and his friends, a self-appointed task I'm sure. She somehow got the idea that having both of my best bands be the entertainment would be a marvelous idea, despite the fact that my uncle likes classical music." Tohma didn't even bother to hide the frustration that he felt towards his mother or the situation that he was forced to do.

Shuichi was thinking over everything the blond had said, and was regretting not doing background checks on Tohma. However there was a question that was hovering in the air that nobody had asked, yet knew that it was important. Tohma looked like he wanted to put off answering, but Shuichi felt it was important for his sanity to know now. "If that was what the original meeting was for, then what is the meeting about now?" Unfortunately for Shuichi, he spoke in a neutral and toneless voice, which was atypical of Shuichi and got the attention of everyone. Shuichi, however, was at a point where he didn't care that he was repressing his feelings because he felt the answer to the question was extremely important.

Tohma resisted the urge to bang his head at the question, though he did manage to mess his hair up some more with his hands. The tone that Shuichi used worried the blond, but he was sure that the answer to the question would elicit more of a response from all of them. "The party is apparently a surprise party that she had just scheduled for today at two o'clock. I was not aware of the time or date until mother decided to call me at six o'clock this morning to inform me of the change of plans." The last sentence was spoken with such bitterness that all of the listeners just turned to look at him. His group members were in shock at the tone he had used when talking about his mother, whom he adores completely.

Ryuichi was the first person to break the silence. With an exuberant yell, he danced around the room singing quite loudly and childishly, "We're going to a party! We're going to a party!" He kept chanting that mantra as Noriko sighs and shakes her head.

"We'll you have our answer to the request." Noriko spoke dryly. "Nittle Grasper is going to be the entertainment for today." Tohma sent them a grateful smile and then turned to face Bad Luck.

By this time, the group was discussing amongst themselves in a secluded corner the pros and cons of going. The pros had outweighed the cons, seeing as they had nothing else planned for the day. Shuichi was completely convinced that the reason he had felt dread was because of the last minute change to his plans for today. With a final nod in agreement, Shuichi enthusiastically yelled, "We're in too!"

Tohma sighed with relief, glad that his mother would not pull a temper tantrum on him for not getting both bands to agree. He looked to see that everything was in order before he told them the rest of the plan. "All the things we need for the show are already at the location. My wonderful wife will be taking Eiri with her to the party, apparently a couple of the guests are big fans of his work. We'll be picking up our food on the way over there because we won't have much time to do a lot." At this point, Tohma looked at the clock on his office desk and noticed that it read 9 o'clock. "The location is four hours away, so we should get there close to one. I'm already counting on K's driving skills." The last two sentences were said with such a brilliant smile, that it took a few more seconds for the information to process. Unfortunately when it did, all the members were scrambling, Shuichi and Ryuichi being the loudest in their panic. After well placed attacks on both of the loud team members, both bands made themselves comfortable in a large van big enough to fit all of the members, K being the driver for the trip.

The ride went somewhat smoothly, saying that K's driving was intense was undermining the horrors of the ride. Luckily the bands decided to focus on what songs they were going to play, what duets they were going to be doing, and the order of all the performances. This kept them a bit distracted from all the near collisions that they almost experienced. The order decided was simple, Nittle Grasper would start the show and do a few songs, then Bad Luck will do some duets with them and after the duets, Bad Luck will continue with some songs, then duets again and the cycle will repeat until the party was over or until break time for a dj to play.

When the ride was over and they arrived in their destination, almost all the band members jumped out of the van and kissed the ground. Shuichi could handle his mobile suit, he could even handle his own crazy driving. Shuichi could not handle putting his life on the line for someone else's crazy driving. If he wanted to do a suicide dive or explosion, then it was his decision to do it, it was not his decision to die on a van because K wanted to bypass someone who was going to slow by his standards. It appeared that Tohma shared his sentiments because as soon as he got off the van, instead of kissing the ground like his fellow bandmates, he grabbed K by the ponytail and dragged him to a corner for some stern talking to. While the talking was occurring, Shuichi could definitely hear the sound of someone's head hitting the wall, and he almost fell sorry for K. At least they made it on time.

When Nittle Grasper started the show, Bad Luck was in the back preparing for their performance. None of the bands had yet to meet the party guests, since Tohma's mom decided that that would wait for the break time. She ended up hiring a dj that would play her brother's type of music and give the bands a small break to be social to the guests. Shuichi noticed that his feelings of unease hadn't let up like he though it would. Instead his instincts were telling him to tread with caution. Though he couldn't explain where those feelings were coming from, his instincts kept him alive through many of the battles he faced in the war.

Finally it was there turn to start the perform with Nittle Grasper and when Shuichi got on stage and started to sing, he glanced at the crowd. Shuichi was sure that the food he had earlier was causing him hallucinations, either that or he was more stressed than what he thought. Shuichi was so focused on seeing Treize and Zechs there that he failed to see the rest of his friends around the room. After the duets and Nittle Grasper left the stage, Shuichi made sure to focus a bit more on his songs and decided to look for his muse. What he saw made him more convinced that he was hallucinating. He saw Treize and Wufei talking with Yuki and holding a copy of Yuki's latest published book. Shuichi mentally shrugged his shoulders and continued with the songs


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gundam Wing or Gravitation, they belong to their respective creators and companies.

Thank you for the reviews and the alerts.

Chapter 4

When Quatre started his day, he was not feeling very energized. After the war had ended, the group ended up getting busy trying to adjust their lives. He really didn't pay much attention to the drift that was created in the group, mostly because he was getting swamped with the family business. If Heero's suicide hadn't occurred, then it was entirely possible that he would not have spent more time with the friends that he had left. Due to everyone's busy schedule, they failed to see that Heero was not adjusting like the rest of them, and they also had failed to predict and stop Heero's suicide. Heero's death brought a weird feeling to his space heart, one he couldn't explain. Half a year after his death, Duo and Wufei went on a mission and ended up bringing back Treize and Zechs, both of whom were being held captive in the place that they raided. The reunion was both heartwarming and horrifying, as the boys all grew to respect their female friends and boss; they were sure to tone down how upset they would make them in fear of something happening to them like Treize and Zechs.

And now, it was eight in the morning, and it seemed that everyone was called to Lady Une's office; this was indeed very worrying because Quatre wasn't officially a part of the Preventers and Trowa only worked part-time on extreme missions. All of them had settled down in the office and were listening to the latest mission. Apparently there had been a series of kidnappings and murders of bands. The reason that Quatre was brought into the picture now was because the next probable targets were Quatre's nephew's band, Nittle Grasper, and Bad Luck. The Preventers were going to use Quatre's connection to keep an eye on both bands without much suspicion. At least the whole gang will get the opportunity to meet his nephew later on today. His older sister had wanted for all of them to have some sort of gathering and she was going to bring her son Tohma. Quatre was going to wait until after the party to fill him in a bit on what's going on, he figured that he might be spending more time with him while he was on this mission.

At two in the afternoon, Quatre and all his friends and close co-workers were very surprised to find themselves being the audience members of the groups Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck. While the music that they played wasn't his favorite type of music to listen to, Quatre couldn't help but feel immensely proud of his nephew and what he managed to accomplish. Quatre was bobbing his head slightly to the music playing in quite a jovial mood. Trowa watched in amusement, sitting next to Quatre, as the group had split up and interacting with the other guests and the music playing. Duo had managed to pull Relena, Dorothy, Cathy, Noin, and Zechs to the dance floor. Une was talking to the blond manager of Bad Luck, K. Wufei and Treize had found a common interest in being a fan of a popular romance novelist, and both had surrounded Yuki in an effort to talk to him about his work.

When Bad Luck came on stage, Quatre's space heart became more active, as he started to sense confusion coming from a link. The confusion morphed into shock, and then strangely into acceptance. Quatre, on the other hand, was still very confused about why he was sensing those emotions, since he had glanced at his friends and none of them were showing those types of emotions. However, nothing else that was of interest occurred until it was intermission and all the band members, except for the lead singer of Bad Luck, came out to mingle with the guests. A few minutes passed before K went to drag out the remaining band member from the waiting room.

K gave a startled yell of "Shuichi!" Which caused the Preventers and Quatre to dash to the room in case of attack. There they met the most interesting sight.

A few minutes ago

When the intermission occurred, Shuichi decided to stay back and rest a bit in the waiting room. He figured that yesterday's talk with Yuki was what had caused his hallucinations to occur, it was that and the stress that he had faced that day. While in the waiting room, he was reminiscing about his friends and those he left behind before he started his new life. He paced in the room, entirely focused on the past. Shuichi didn't notice that he had an audience ready to attack him the moment his back was turned. Unfortunately, Shuichi was to entranced in the past that he didn't focus on his new life. Unfortunately for the attackers that is.

When the first attacker decided to attack Shuichi from behind. Shuichi grabbed the attackers right arm, then he elbowed him in the gut which caused the attacker to groan and loose some of his strength. Shuichi quickly tossed the attacker over his shoulder and onto the ground, where Shuichi kicked his stomach to knock the foolish attacker's air out of him. There were two remaining enemies, and Shuichi's eyes were glaring at full strength at the fools.

One of the two remaining assailants went to attack Shuichi, while the other got out a gun ready to shoot at the young singer. It was at that moment that K made his entrance and yelled "Shuichi!" Neither assailant stood a chance as Shuichi attacked viciously with great speed. K stood dumbstruck, not able to comprehend how Shuichi was fighting back and winning against the two grown men.

When the others arrived at the scene, Shuichi finally snapped out of his small trance and saw the damage he had done. He then looked over his shoulder to see his old friends staring in shock. Shuichi really hoped that none of them would recognize him, especially Quatre.

"Um, hi!" Shuichi managed to say meekly. This managed to break the spell of silence as everyone went to inspect the would-be attackers. The three of them were handcuffed and other Preventers were called to take the men into questioning. This could have been the work of the organization they were after.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gundam Wing or Gravitation, they belong to their respective creators and companies. This work is done purely for fun and I am not profiting from this.

Thank you for the reviews and the alerts.

Chapter 5

"Shuichi," K pinned, pinned a certain pink haired singer with a glare. " I didn't know that you knew how to defend yourself. I need to know everything about my charges so that I could help protect them to my fullest. Why weren't you with the others, it's dangerous to be alone when you have crazy stalkers in an unknown building. We went over this before on the car ride over." K ranted to Shuichi, very upset of what could have happened if Shuichi did not know how to defend himself. K had a lot of connections and was quite smart. He knew that there were people out to kidnap and kill bands, and he knew that both Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper were just two large targets that were hard to ignore.

Shuichi's nerves were on over drive. His friends were here and Zechs and Treize were alive, which meant that he wasn't having hallucinations. Let's not forget the fact that he now had to explain to K how he pulled of his latest stunt while trying to lay-low before his friends find out that he is indeed alive. "I thought it would be beneficial to learn." Shuichi kept his voice low and didn't bother to hide how nervous he was feeling, it would help them think that he was nervous about the strike. He looked down before he continued, not eager to meet Quatre's stare. Quatre was his biggest problem, if he was caught, it would be because of Quatre. "After the thing with ASK, I thought it would help be to prevent something like that to happen." He silently sent a prayer that his friends will never find out, mostly out of pity for ASK. While Tohma was sadistic and overprotective, he was nothing compared to the Quatre, and Quatre will probably be aided with the other pilots, including Wufei and his need of justice.

Thinking of everything that could happen if the ex-pilots found out about his new identity, the idea of running away with his beloved Yuki and making new identities was looking quite good. He still had some time, the backpack had everything he would need in case he had ever thought of making a new life for the two of them. If he needed to knock Yuki out for a bit, he was sure that Yuki would forgive him after he explained everything. The two of them could treat the time like a vacation, and they could come back once things cooled down. The backpack was in the van, and it would be easy to get Yuki to talk to him alone for a few minutes, maybe by the van which was parked near a busy street where it was easy to loose track of someone. His musings were cut short as an armed looped around his shoulder, which caused him to look at the person that did that. His eyes met calm blue eyes that held a certain glint to them. A small smile proved to Shuichi that he might not be able to leave and carry out his plans. "Can you tell us what happened, in both incidences, if you please?" The question was not much of a question, it was a command. Quatre wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Shuichi answered Quatre nervously, he once again looked down, not wanting to meet any of the ex-pilots eyes.

"Why don't we go get you some tea, that should calm your nerves and then we could talk about it." Trowa spoke, he sensed something familiar about the singer and with the way that Quatre was acting toward him, he knew that something needed to be done. He and the other pilots were shocked to find that the singer had single-handedly beat his armed attackers. He doubted that he was nervous about the attacks, he was sure that it was something else that was making the singer nervous. His response at their arrival showed that much about the situation, he seemed more sheepish than nervous about the attack.

Duo decided that it was his turn to spend time with one of his favorite singers. He was going to keep the Shuichi company and hope that he could ease the singers nerves and get some information out of him. "Hey buddy!" Duo yelled loudly as he made his way towards the singer. With an arm looped around the other's shoulders he introduced himself. "Name's Duo Maxwell." He never got to finish his introduction as Shuichi was laughing. Shuichi had tried to keep his hysteria at bay, but the thought of having Duo introduce himself to him was too much. It meant that he wasn't caught yet, and he still had some time to get out of the trap he was in. His laughter, unfortunately, contained the mixed feelings he felt about meeting his friends again. "So, is my name funny or something?" Duo asked slightly offended.

By now, Shuichi had his hands on his knees as the laughter did not want to stop. A few tears were starting to stream down his cheek. "No, no, it's not that." He managed to say in between the laughter. "I had a friend just like you and I hadn't seen him in a while. You just remind me of him, that's all." Shuichi hoped that the explanation, coupled with what happened earlier, would help put a hold on the suspicions they had on him. "I think I'll like to have that tea now." Shuichi half-sobbed as his laughter had finished.

"Let's get that tea then." Wufei told Shuichi in what he hoped was a calming voice. He led Shuichi and Duo to a small room that served as a small storage for those that rented the party place. Wufei was very glad that he started carrying extra bottles of tea that usually helped calm his nerves down.

K, Quatre, and Trowa went to see the other guests to explain what happened. As soon as they made their way to them, Yuki quickly asked what happened to Shuichi.

"Shuichi is fine, he's with two trained Preventers and they were going to talk about what happened. In the meantime, we could use all the information we can. The attackers could have been someone from his past. He had mentioned something about ASK earlier." Quatre was quick to try to control the situation and get answers at the same time. He emphasized on the important things, like Shuichi's safety and the need to know everything about him to find out why Shuichi was attacked. He was giving off an aura of someone that was in control of the situation and that could be trusted.

Unfortunately, Yuki was too used to Tohma and more worried about his lover's ability to attract trouble. "No offense to your protection, but Shuichi often gets into trouble with even the littlest thing around. He's a trouble magnet and would probably annoy the Preventers with his antics." Yuki was downplaying the whole issue, but he'd rather not let his lover lose anymore respect from his fellow coworkers or fans. Yuki learned the hard way that anything that Shuichi could get his hands on could turn into a potentially lethal weapon. His boredom did not help and the most likely reason for him to start "experimenting." Yuki learned very quickly that if he wanted to get his work done and keep the house mostly safe while Shuichi was with him, then he needed to get Shuichi distracted. Shuichi was easily entertained by two things, Nittle Grasper and a computer. After having memorized all of Nittle Grasper's songs by heart, Yuki decided that Shuichi should get a laptop. Yuki could stand having to deal with Shuichi's quick typing and random bouts of chuckles, but he didn't dare to look at what Shuichi was doing. Shuichi's chuckles tended to turned to cackles that would make villains envious of his laugh.

"The Preventers with him are not ordinary. I can assure you that they can put up with his antics." Quatre stated firmly. "Now, can anyone tell me about ASK? I had heard that they were an up and coming band, but they disappeared from the spotlight a few years back."

"ASK started to see Bad Luck as a threat and did something very foolish in their disagreement. I kicked them out of my company." Tohma's voice held a tint of anger as he recalled the whole fiasco.

"Foolish?" Hiroshi snorted. "How about criminal? They decided that Shuichi needed to be taken out and they resorted to scare tactics, blackmail, and ..." Hiroshi stopped talking. He knew that his friend wouldn't want anyone else to find out what exactly happened that night. "And threatening Yuki, who Shuichi was already deeply in love with." He improvised the last part. While it was not entirely a lie, it wasn't the part he was omitting.

Quatre was starting to get a clearer picture of what might have happened to ASK. He knew that Tohma was protective of his brother-in-law and that by threatening him, ASK would have received a penalty. Unfortunately for ASK, Quatre was more vindictive than his nephew and by harming his lost friend, they were going to face his wrath. Though he had to find out what Hiroshi left out of his statement. "Was there any other enemies, maybe from his childhood or school years?" Quatre just needed to confirm his suspicions of Shuichi's true identity.

After hearing the question, everyone turned to look at Hiroshi. "I don't know much about his childhood." Hiroshi admitted. "He told me that he was an orphan from the war and that he was glad that the war was now over so that he could go to school in peace. He didn't like talking about his past and I didn't ask." Hiroshi paused as he thought about their high school life. " We didn't really have any enemies. Shuichi was sociable, but a bit awkward. Then we discovered our love for music and we got into our heads to make Bad Luck. After that, we were a bit more worried about the music than an actual active social life, so we didn't really make any enemies. I honestly have no idea how Shuichi managed to graduate from high school." This part was still a mystery to Hiro. Shuichi, once he discovered music, spent his time studying that instead of his schooling. Hiroshi mostly had to spend a lot of sleepless nights studying and doing his work in order to pass. He doubted that Shuichi did the same thing, mostly because Shuichi really liked his sleep. When he had asked about this, Shuichi replied that it was a luxury that he didn't really have during the war time.

Quatre hummed thoughtfully, though inwardly he was grinning with joy. "Does he have any strange habits?"

This time K answered. "He usually becomes alert whenever he hears Miss Peacecraft's voice." He then turned to look at Relena and jokingly said. "I think Shuichi has a crush on Miss Peacecraft."

Yuki sighed at one of his lover's weird quirks. Quatre, on the other hand, was internally cackling at another confirmation. Cackles that were in the similar league with Shuichi's. Shuichi was suddenly experiencing some chills that were crawling up his spine.

Shuichi's interrogation was not going so well. Trowa, Wufei, and Duo had the feeling that Shuichi was quite familiar with them; this was all unintentional on Shuichi's part. Shuichi's aim was to distract the three from their questioning. His methods involved pushing the buttons that he knew all too well and having them be more frustrated with him and each other. Shuichi gladly did this with his energetic personality as he happily watched his friends arguing with each other. Unfortunately for Shuichi, his emotions were not under his tight control and he kept feeling nostalgia, which showed in his face and the others glimpsed at it while they argued.

After half an hour of arguing, Shuichi decided to once again try and escape with Yuki. "Um," Shuichi started, making sure that his voice had the right mixture of nervousness, worry, and a dash of frightened. "I was wondering if I can see my boyfriend, Yuki, now." He made sure to look down and twiddle his fingers together at this point. "I really want to be with him alone, even if it's for a few minutes." At this point he looked at them with slightly teary and pleading eyes.

All three fell victims to Shuichi's pleading face, even Duo who was a master of this practice. "Sure, but only for a few minutes." Duo answered. "After that we need to ask you some questions."

Shuichi gave them a blinding smile and skipped his way towards his boyfriend, who was walking away from Quatre. With a quick burst of energy, Shuichi tackled and then dragged his boyfriend to the nearest empty room. The room just happened to be able to lead them to the outside, where the van and his supplies were.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gundam Wing or Gravitation, they belong to their respective creators and companies. This work is done purely for fun and I am not profiting from this.

Thank you for the reviews and the alerts.

Chapter 6

Once alone, the two lovers took turns circling one another; both were checking to see if the other was injured. After both were done with the inspection, Yuki spoke to Shuichi in a soft worried tone that he rarely used. "Are you okay? You don't seem injured."

Shuichi smiled softly, then his gaze turned serious. "I'm fine, but I need to get out of here. I'm going to disappear for a while, until things calm down." Shuichi fidgeted for a little bit. "Are you going to come with me?" He kept his voice neutral, in order to not sway Yuki's decision.

Without hesitation Yuki answered. "You'd probably be in more trouble without me." He smirked. "Where are we going?"

Shuichi gave another blinding smile, glad that he wouldn't have to resort to kidnapping to make sure that his lover was safe. He was not completely sure that those that were willing to attack him would not aim to his loved ones. "We just need to get out of here fast. We don't have enough time to talk right now. Right now, the time we have depends on the element of surprise, or how much they know about me." With that said, Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and led them outside the the band's van. Putting old skills to action, Shuichi opened the locked door, retrieved his belongings, and locked the door once more.

Yuki stared, he wanted to ask what else his lover knew but he knew that they were entitled to his secrets. He figured that this was from being a part of the war. With a shrug of his shoulders, he didn't complain as he followed Shuichi to an alley a couple of streets away. Shuichi put the bag on the floor as he quickly went through the bag to see if they have everything that they would need. "So what's the plan?" Yuki asked curiously. He knew that any other question he had would not be answered due to being in an open place.

Shuichi stayed quiet for a bit as he looked for certain items. After he retrieved some clothes that were Yuki's size, he answered the question. "Put these on. We need to blend in on the street, and I'm afraid that wearing dressy clothes with your looks will only make us more recognizable."

Yuki looked at the clothes that were handed to him and slightly sneered, "You have got to be kidding." Though he complained as he put the clothes on, using two dumpsters as a means to change privately, he made sure to put them on quickly. The clothes that were given to him were simple black tee-shirt, a blue hoodie, baggy blue jeans, and some sneakers. None of the clothes looked new, and wouldn't attract much attention. Yuki just sighed, then he noticed that his lover had quickly changed at the same time.

Shuichi wore a brown tee-shirt, loose light blue jeans, sneakers, and a blue beanie hat covered all of his pink hair. He slid a pair of sunglasses on his face as he turned to look at Yuki. "Ready?" He asked, heaving the backpack on his shoulders.

Yuki smirked and bended down to give his lover a kiss. "Where are we going now?" He asked, afterwards.

Shuichi smirked confidently, "For now we're going to blend with the crowd. I want to put as much distance between us while in disguise. I'm not sure that they recognized me yet. Quatre might know who I am and once he confirms it and tells the others, it's going to be quite the chase."

By now the two were walking down the streets, their pace was normal and their voices were too low for anyone else to hear what was being said. "What do you mean by confirm?" Yuki asked, already a bad feeling developing in his stomach.

"He might ask some questions, mostly about my past." Shuichi answered. "I had already disappeared like what we are doing right now, except that I made it seem like I committed suicide. If he starts to question my past, he'll find out that I don't exactly have such a solid background."

Yuki swallowed a bit. "He was asking about that before we left. He asked if you might have had any enemies, even from childhood, and he wanted to know about ASK." Shuichi had a nervous look about him, and he started to discreetly check his surroundings in order to find out if they were being followed. Yuki continued talking. "He also asked if you had any weird habits and K responded that you seem be more alert whenever you hear Ms. Peacecraft's voice. K claimed that you have a crush on her."

Shuichi groaned at all the revelations. He was sure that Quatre already knew it was him. "She's like a sister to me. Both of us are trouble magnets and when together, the chances of something big happening are very high. I get more alert to make sure that nobody gets hurt due to the trouble." Shuichi muttered a few curses that were to soft for Yuki to hear. "I might have to contact ASK and warn them that they might be in extreme danger. Hiro wouldn't tell them completely what happened, but Quatre is very good at filling in the blanks." Shuichi pouted. "Might as well get something to eat while we plan what to do next."

Twenty minutes later, the two were seated in a popular cafe. They sat in a secluded corner, a popular spot for couples. Their waitress was blushing and giggling at the two as she took their orders. Yuki raised an eyebrow at her behavior and Shuichi adopted a very mischievous look on his face. After their order was all written down, Shuichi pulled Yuki into a very heated kiss. The waitress blushed heatedly and gave a loud squeal. Shuichi ended the kiss and turned to the waitress. "If you wouldn't mind miss, I would like to ask you a favor." After the waitress nodded fervently, Shuichi continued. "You see miss, my friends might be looking for us. I know I haven't seen them in a long time, but I wanted to have some time with my boyfriend without any interruptions. I also know that if we go with them right now, I'm not going to spend any alone time with my honey for a very long time."

The waitress squealed once again in delight. "No problem." She informed him in a giggly voice. "You guys will have the time that you need together. If you need anything, be sure to ask me." She gave them a big smile and Shuichi and Yuki were willing to overlook the small traces of blood that originated from her nose.

Yuki left out a soft chuckle at the interaction. "So what's the plan?"

"Not entirely sure." Shuichi admitted. "The last time I pulled the disappearing act on them, I made it seem like a suicide. I didn't think I could do much in this peace time, and the five of us were growing apart. I figured that I could make a new life, discover myself, and not have to worry about people's expectations of me." Shuichi smiled warmly. "I think I did pretty good."

Yuki chuckled and leaned over the table to give his lover a short, but loving, kiss. "I think you did excellent." He whispered, once the two of them were apart. He sat down again in his seat, but didn't speak until the waitress had brought them their drinks. In the meantime the two of them were lost in thought.

"So," Yuki drawled out the word, in order to get Shuichi's attention on him. "How much trouble are we in?"

Shuichi chuckled nervously. "I'm in a lot of trouble right now. Unfortunately, I can't predict what their response will be to the stunts I pulled. However, I rather not risk seeing them right now." Shuichi paused, then continued. "Why don't we spend the rest of the day like a real date and not worry about anything." He said excitedly. "They probably won't think of looking at the places that are for dates. They would most likely look for things that are related to getting out of here and far away." Shuichi also wanted to spend as much time with Yuki as possible. He wasn't kidding when he mentioned not knowing the reactions or consequences for his actions.

Yuki looked at Shuichi's hopeful eyes and groaned. It was always hard to try to deny his lover when he gave him that look, and right now he wasn't in the mood to even try. "Sure, how about after we eat we go to the movie theater we just passed."


End file.
